Lee's Hurt Sakura!
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: LEE'S HURT SAKURA! See how and what happens next.
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: Me: I own no one. I hope you guys like it.

Title: Lee's Hurt Sakura!  
Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 1: The Fight -  
It was quiet, and dark. The forest was silent and peaceful. Suddenly, four pairs of feet jumped on some trees. In the front was a worried Sakura. Behind her was Neji, Naruto, and Tenten. They were on a mission to find Lee and bring him back to Konoha. He went on a mission 2 months ago and he never came back.

'Lee,' Sakura thought.

They continued jumping in silence. After some time they came to a small clearing. They would have passed it, if not for the fact that Sasuke and Kabuto were standing in the clearing. The four jumped down onto the ground only a few feet from Sasuke and Kabuto.

"Glad to see that you could make it," Kabuto said while grinning.

"Where's Lee?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Do you really want to see your boyfriend?" Sasuke teased.

'Note to self, kill Sasuke when getting the chance,' Sakura thought bitterly with a small blush.

Both Sound boys moved aside to reveal Lee, who was standing behind them. Sakura smiled when she saw him, but it disappeared. Shadows covered his eyes, he had a blank expression, he didn't move, and he had no scars on his body. Why?

"Lee?" Sakura asked.

Lee's eyes shot up and looked at her. Sakura's blood went cold. His eyes were pale and lifeless. His eyes looked emotionless.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked angrily. "What did you do to him?"

"The idiot tried to bring me back to Konoha, but failed. Then, we decided to use him to kill off Konoha," Sasuke explained.

Naruto couldn't hold in his anger. He ran and tried to punch Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and punched Naruto in the gut. Neji ran and did a kick to Kabuto's head. Kabuto dodged but didn't expect Neji to punch him in the stomach. Tenten placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, you try and talk to Lee, I'll help Neji and Naruto," Tenten said.

Sakura nodded as Tenten took off. She turned to Lee who punched her in the gut, sending her back a few feet. She held her gut as a drop of blood escaped her mouth. She stared at Lee in shock. Lee would never hurt her, never! What happened to him?

'Lee,' she thought.

He was about to kick her, but she blocked. He tried to kick her again, but she jumped away. Lee followed and threw a kunai at her. It hit her right arm. Sakura held the arm in pain. Lee came up and punched her. She fell back and hit a tree. She slowly looked at him. Her hero, the one she had fallen in love with, the one that would protect her 'till the day he died, now punched her.

"Lee," Sakura whispered.

He was about to punch her when she rolled out of the way. She closed her eyes.

'Please forgive me Lee,' Sakura thought.

She then punched him in the back. Lee turned and grabbed her wrist. He then threw her to the tree across the way. Sakura slowly got up. Lee was going to kick her in the head, but Sakura dodged it and Lee's foot hit the tree. Sakura jumped back. She threw a kunai at him, but he caught it and threw it back at her. It hit her stomach. She took it out and threw it aside. She stared at Lee and breathed heavliy. She wasn't as strong as Lee so she wouldn't stand a chance against him. But, Lee used his fast speed and kicked her into the air. He continued kicking her into the air. Everyone looked at the two and Tenten's eyes widened. She knew Lee would never hurt Sakura, so seeing Lee kick Sakura into the air, was something out of a scary movie (not Scary Movie, something out of Saw or something). Lee wrapped his bandages around Sakura and began to turn. Then, they began to fall towards Earth. Lee jumped before they hit the ground. Sakura laied in a crater the attack had made. Everyone stared at her. Sakura slowly lifted her head up. It was a miracle that she survived. Lee walked over to her. He bent down and was about to punch her, when he felt something on his chest. He looked to see a hand on his heart. A memory flashed through his mind. He looked at Sakura and his eyes snapped back to their former way.

"Sakura," Lee whispered.

Sakura smiled. Then, her eyes felt heavy and she closed her eyes. Her hand slipped and her hand and head hit Earth. Lee didn't move, he was way too shocked. Sakura laied in the crater, unconsious. Lee didn't scream, he didn't yell, he didn't cry. He stood up. He turned and glared at Sasuke and Kabuto. Without warning, Lee ran and punched Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke flew back into a tree behind him.

"We better get going," Kabuto said.

"Right," Sasuke said.

Kabuto and Sasuke did some hand signs then disappeared. Naruto and the others looked at Lee. He walked over to Sakura and picked her up bridal style. He held her in his arms protectivly. His eyes held great sadness. He knew that he was the reason she was like this. Lee started walking with the other three walking behind him. The trip was silent.  
Konoha  
Guy and Kakashi waited at the gates for their students. Kakashi was reading his famous porn book Make Out Paradise (if I ever find that book or Jiraya, I will kill him or the book, which ever one I find). Guy was standing at the gate and was getting impatient. Kakashi sensed it and he sighed.

"Guy relax, you've only been here for 2 minutes," Kakashi said.

"I know, but I wish to know if the youthful kids brought Lee back," Guy said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they did," Kakashi said, going back to his book.

Suddenly, Guy saw a group of figures walk towards them.

"Kakashi, I think I see them. But there is only four of them," Guy said.

Kakashi looked and his eyes widened. Guy's eyes widened too. What they saw was a depressed Lee, holding Sakura in his arms. Lee's eyes held saddness and anger. As the group walked by the two Jonins, Guy froze. They didn't say anything. Lee walked to the hospital while the others stayed with the Jonins. Kakashi sighed.

'Once false move, and he could have taken us out,' Kakashi thought as Lee left.

"Wha ... what happened?" Guy asked.

In all his life of being Lee's sensei, he had never seen Lee so angry.

"Well, Lee and Sakura ... had a fight," Naruto said.

"He was under a mind control jutsu and he was forced to fight Sakura. And as you can tell, he nearly killed her," Neji said.

'Poor Lee,' Tenten thought.  
Hospital  
Lee walked Sakura into an open room that the nurse told him to place her in. Lee carefully placed Sakura in the bed and tucked her in. She still had a smile on her face. Lee stared down at the girl he nearly killed. His eyes fell a little.

"I am sorry Sakura," he said.

He looked at the ground.

"Maybe it would have been better if we had never met," Lee said before walking away.

He wasn't mad at Sakura, he was mad at himself. He walked to his home. If he nearly killed Sakura, imagine what would happen if he was around his friends? Would he try to kill them too?

"Maybe it would be better if I just stay away from everyone," Lee said to himself as he closed his house's door.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Ok, done with this chapter. I got this idea from the story Forgetting your emotions. So, read my next chapter, and please review. 


	2. Getting Stronger

Disclaimer: Me: I own no one. I hope you guys like it.

Title: Lee's Hurt Sakura!  
Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 2: Getting Stronger -  
Sakura was awaken to total darkness. She didn't know if she was blind, dead, or if her eyes were asleep. She could hear things, even though there was no sound. She felt blankets that were over her whole body. Where was she? Was she at her home? Was she at the hospital? Was she at Lee's house? She forced her eyes open and was met with a white ceiling. She was at the hospital. She tried to move her head, but it hurt too much.

'Lee,' she thought. 'Wait, where's Lee?'

She forced her head to look around the room. No one was in there. She sighed. Suddenly, her door bursted open and she looked at it. At the doorway was Ino. She walked in with a smile. Hinata, Tenten, and Temari walked into the room.

"Sakura, glad to see you're awake," Ino said.

"Hi Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari. What are you all doing here?" Sakura asked weakly.

"We came to visit you," Temari said.

"Yeah, you were asleep for two days and we were all worried that you might not wake up," Tenten explained.

"Two days?" she asked herself.

The other girls nodded.

"Sa ... Sakura ... how ar ... are you feeling?" Hinata asked.

"I can only move my head and my eyes," Sakura replied.

Hinata felt a little guilty about asking the question.

"I'm ... sorry," she said.

"It's ok," Sakura said with a smile.

Hinata gave a weak small smile.

"Hey Tenten," Sakura said.

"Yeah?" Tenten asked.

"Where's Lee?" Sakura asked.

Tenten looked at the girl then sighed.

"Well you see, he doesn't want to speak with anyone. He hasn't been to training and he won't let anyone in his house," Tenten said.

"Has he come to visit me?" Sakura asked.

Tenten shook her head.

"No. He feels really guilty. I think he thinks that he killed you," Tenten said. "We're all getting worried about him. If no one can get into his house, how do we know if he's still alive. What if he tries something that might indanger his life?"

Sakura stared at Tenten with a worried look. Temari nudged Tenten for saying that. Tenten did a 'Crud' look. Sakura stared at her bed sadily. She really missed Lee, and wanted to see him. She wanted to make sure he was safe. She tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Ok, I think Sakura needs her rest. Lets go everyone," Temari said.

They got up to leave.

"Hey Tenten," Sakura said.

"Yeah?" Tenten asked.

"If you see Lee, tell him that I want to speak with him," Sakura said.

"Sure thing," Tenten said.

"Also, would you visit me everyday?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"I want you to help me get stronger," Sakura said.

Tenten gave a small laugh. She pounted her finger and shaked it a little.

"Jeez, you need to stay away from Lee, you sound just like him," Tenten joked. "Sure, I'll visit. And I'll drag Lee over here too."

Sakura smiled and nodded. They left and Sakura looked out her window.

'Lee, I hope you're alright,' Sakura thought.  
A couple days later  
Sakura sat in her hospital bed staring out her window. It had been four days since she was here in the hospital. She had gotten stronger. She couldn't move her legs yet, but she had gotten a little stronger. Sadily, Lee never came by to visit her, and it ate her from the inside. She stared out her window sadily. Did Lee hate her? She sighed and looked away. Why won't he visit?

'Lee, do you really hate me?' she thought.  
With Tenten  
Tenten stomped over to the training grounds. Lee was kicking a tree that seemed like it was going to fall over.

"LEE!" Tenten yelled angrily.

Lee didn't stop kicking and he didn't look at her. Shadows covered his eyes as he kicked harder. Tenten stomped over to him. Steam looked as if it would come out of her head soon. No wait, steam was coming out of her head. How dare he ignore her!

"Lee you jerk, where have you been for the last couple of days?" Tenten asked.

Lee didn't answer her, he continued kicking.

"Lee, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Tenten yelled.

Lee didn't turn to her. He continued kicking.

"Why haven't you been visiting Sakura?" Tenten asked, a little softer.

She knew this would get his attention. And she was right. This, made Lee stop. He didn't turn to her though.

"Why Lee? You know she misses you," Tenten said.

"She hates me," Lee said blankly.

Tenten was a little taken back. She had never heard that emotion in his voice before. It was always confidence, but that answer sounded a little like Neji.

"Lee, she doesn't hate you, she wants you to visit her," Tenten said.

"No she does not!" Lee barked.

"Yes she does! So why don't you want to visit her? Do you hate her?" Tenten asked, raising her voice.

"No!" Lee yelled.

Tenten jumped back a bit. If she wasn't careful, he could hurt her.

"No, I still love her. It is just that, if I go near her, I might hurt her," Lee said, lowering his voice. "And she is the last person I want to hurt."

Silence over came them. Tenten was trying to think of something to get him to visit Sakura.

"You know ... she's getting stonger. Tsunade said she was suppose to move her arms two weeks from now, but Sakura healed a lot faster," Tenten said. "And she is getting stronger for you. So won't you go visit her? She really wants you to visit her."

After a few seconds of silence, Lee finally spoke.

"No," he said.

Tenten snapped.

"Fine! Don't come!" Tenten yelled. "You know, you turned into a jerk since our last mission!"

She turned and was about to take off, but turned her head over her shoulder and looked back at Lee.

"What happened to you, Lee?" she asked before taking off to the hospital.

Lee yelled screamed in outrage.

"No matter what I do I still hurt my friends!" Lee yelled.

He punched the tree once and it tipped over. He looked over at the hospital.

'Sakura,' he thought.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Ok, done with this chapter. Sorry for so much drama. So, what will happen now? So, read my next chapter, and please review. 


	3. A visit and a talk

Disclaimer: Me: I own no one. I hope you guys like it.

Title: Lee's Hurt Sakura!  
Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 3: A visit and a talk -  
Tenten stomped through Konoha's streets all the way to the hospital. Tenten walked through the hospital to Sakura's room. The nurses yelled at Tenten, but she didn't care. She stood outside of Sakura's door and took a deep breath then opened the door and walked in. Sakura was still looking out the window and didn't see her. Her thoughts were still on Lee. From where Tenten was standing, she could see the sadness in her eyes. Tenten knew she was thinking about Lee. Tenten sighed, which caught Sakura's attention. She smiled at the weapons mistress. She masked up her sadness, even though Tenten already saw it.

"Morning Tenten," Sakura said friendly.

"Morning Sakura," Tenten said in the same tone of voice.

Even though her face was happy, her eyes showed anger and a bit of sadness, but anger took over the sadness in her eyes. Sakura noticed the two feelings, well, mostly the anger. She rose her left eyebrow in confussion. She cocked her head to the left and stared at Tenten.

"Tenten, is something bothering you?" Sakura asked.

Tenten shook her head. She then stared at the wall above Sakura and pictured Lee's face.

"Not so much of a something, but a someone," Tenten replied, a little anger hinted.

Okay, maybe a lot of anger.

"Someone?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Lee," Tenten said, seeing Sakura's happy face when she heard Lee's name. "I saw him this morning and the jerk didn't want to come and see you. Stupid jerk."

Sakura's eyes saddened. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. She looked at her hands that were laying on the bed infront of her. Tenten didn't notice the sadness, her anger clouded her eyes. Mentally, she was beating up Lee.

"Does he ... hate me?" Sakura asked.

This snapped Tenten out of her thoughts. She turned to Sakura. Tenten's face quickly turned to a shocked/freaked out face when she saw how depressed Sakura was. She didn't mean to make Sakura so sad. She quickly shook her hands nervously.

"No, no, he still loves you. It's just ... he doesn't want to hurt you," Tenten said.

Sakura's eyes shot up at Tenten.

"Hurt me?" she asked, mostly to herself.

Tenten nodded. Sakura looked at her hands again.

'At least he still loves me,' Sakura thought. 'I think.'

Outside Sakura's door  
Little did the two girls know, but Lee was standing outside of Sakura's door. He was leaning against it and wass listening to the two girls since Tenten arrived. He wanted to know she was alright. He wanted to hear her angelic voice. He wanted to run in there and make sure she was alirght, but, he was afraid of hurting her. So he listened to the conversation inside. And it killed him from the inside. Tenten was right, what happened to him?

"Sakura, are you mad at him?" Tenten asked out of nowhere.

Lee looked at the ground.

'Yes,' Lee thought.

"No," Sakura replied.

Lee's eyes shot up at the wall infront of him. This surprised Lee. Maybe Tenten was right, maybe she wasn't mad at him.

"You're not?" Tenten asked, a little surprised.

"No. I'll admit I was a little mad, and sad, that he didn't come and visit me, but I ... but I care about him," Sakura said, blushing lightly.

Lee was still very surprised. Tenten as well.

"Do you ... love him?" Tenten asked.

Sakura looked away. A blush appeared on her face.

"At first, I ... I had a crush on him, ever since he helped me get over Sasuke. But, now ... now I love him," Sakura said.

'I think it began when he left for his mission,' Sakura thought to herself.

Lee's heart stopped when he heard what she said. She ... loves him? Tenten squealed. Tenten smiled and jumped in happiness.

"Oh, how cute," Tenten said like a little child that just got a new toy.

"It would be, if he loved me," Sakura said looking a little shameful.

'Sakura,' Lee thought. 'I do love you.'

"Sakura, didn't you listen to me earlier? He does love you, he just doesn't want to hurt you," Tenten said, a little mad that Sakura ignored her when she said Lee loved her.

Sakura smiled at the weapons mistress.

"Then I'll find him, and show him how strong I've become," Sakura said.

Lee could her two light taps coming from the other side of the door hit the floor, which meant Sakura had put both her feet on the ground. His eyes sadend. Sakura was getting up to find him? Was she really that strong? Or was she weak, and trying to prove she was strong? Tenten placed her hands on her hips and gave Sakura an "I don't think so" look.

"Sakura, you shouldn't get out of bed, you still shouldn't move your legs," Tenten scowlded. "Now get back in bed before you hurt yourself."

Lee looked at the ground. Sakura was hurting herself, and he was the reason.

"Tenten, if I don't tell him, he might hurt himself," Sakura said, before falling down.

He could hear her, falling down. He wanted to run in there and catch her, but his feet and body disobeyed him and stayed still. He hated when that happened. She caught herself before she fully hit the ground though. She sat back on her bed.

"Sakura, be careful, you almost gave me a heart attack," Tenten said, catching her breath.

"Sorry, I'm use to Lee catching me," Sakura said sheepily.

Shadows covered Lee's eyes. His back was leaned against the door. He began to walk away with a blank expression on his face. He's always hurting Sakura. So, there was only one thing to do to stop hurting her. It would hurt him more than Sakura, but he had to do this, or else he would hurt her more. And he didn't want that.

'Sakura, I am sorry,' he thought. 'I know this will hurt you, but I must do this, so I will not hurt you anymore.'

He walked out of the hospital. He turned and looked at the hospital that held his flower.

'I still love you, no matter what,' he thought, before walking to his house.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Ok, done with this chapter. So, what will happen now? Where is Lee going? So, read my next chapter, and please review. 


	4. Leaving

Disclaimer: Me: I own no one. I hope you guys like it.

Title: Lee's Hurt Sakura!  
Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 4: Leaving -  
It was already nighttime and the sun had gone down. The only sorce of light was coming from the full moon. Tenten had left along time ago because she had a date with Neji. Sakura was sad when she left, but she did want some time to think to herself, even though she thought of Lee all the time.

Sakura stared out the window, and guessed that it must be about 9 or 10. It was way past her bedtime, but she didn't care. Sakura turned her head and stared at her hands. Her eyes sadened. All she could do was think about Lee. Suddenly, Naruto bursted through the door. She stared at Naruto. She smiled because she was glad someone came to visit so late at night. Wait! Why was he here so late?

"Hello Naruto," Sakura said, a little curiousity hinted.

"Sakura ... Lee ... gates ... leaving," Naruto said quickly.

He was out of breath. He was bending down, his hands on his knees. Sakura stared at him. She rose an eyebrow. What was this boy talking about? She was a little worried.

"Naruto, are you alirght? What are you trying to say?" Sakura asked, concern and curiosity hinted.

Naruto stood up. He took in a deep breath then ...

"SAKURA, LEE IS AT THE GATES! HE'S LEAVING KONOHA!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto swore a nurse was on her way to yell at Naruto for yelling so loud. Sakura's heart stopped. Her blood ran cold.

"Lee, he's ... leaving?" Sakura asked herself.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I saw him. He had a backpack and a blank expression, although I did see a little sadness in his eyes," Naruto said.

"Then why didn't you stop him?" she asked, tears meeting her eyes.

"I tried, but he wouldn't stop or listen. So I ran here as fast as I could. Maybe you can stop him," Naruto said.

That was all Sakura needed to hear. Sakura jumped out of bed and into her sandals. She had to stop Lee before he became like Sasuke. She ran past Naruto and out of the hospital. Naruto stared back at the worried Sakura. His eyes sadened a little, afraid for his friend.

'Good luck Sakura,' Naruto thought.

Sakura's legs began to feel pain. She ignored it and ran to the gates. She didn't want to loose him like she lost Sasuke. She saw a figure barely leaving Konoha. She was able to make out the figure. It was Lee! She still had a chance. A small chance.

"Lee," Sakura yelled.

It seemed he didn't hear her. He continued walking.

"LEE!" Sakura yelled louder.

Lee stopped and turned. Sakura held one side of the gate for help and the other side held her ribs. They had started hurting while she was running. She was breathing hard. She couldn't believe running that far was tireing. How did Lee do it?

"Sakura," he whispered.

"Lee ... please ... don't ... go," Sakura pleaded through breaths.

Her legs felt like jelly and she wanted to fall on her knees, but she had to be strong infront of Lee. She wanted to show that she was strong. Lee turned away from her and looked at the ground. Sadness was in her eyes, and in his.

"Sakura, I am always hurtting you. No matter what I do, I am somehow making you cry, or I hurt you. I do not know what to do," Lee said. "I do not know what to do!"

Sakura noticed that his hands clenched itno fists as he said the last part. His voice sounded as though he was going to cry. He took taking a step away from Sakura. To Sakura, every step he took was a step from her to be able to stop him. She had to stop him!

"Please Lee, if you go then you will be hurting me," Sakura pleaded, tears falling.

Lee stopped. His blood ran cold. He looked at her. Her face and tears shone in the moonlight. He wanted to walk up to her, and wipe her tears away, like he had promised her. He looked away again because he didn't want to see her sad face.

"No matter what I do Sakura, I am always hurting you," Lee said, almost in a whisper. "I do not want to hurt you anymore."

"Please Lee," Sakura said softly, almost in a whisper.

There was a long silence between the two. Sakura wouldn't let her eyes leave him. Lee's eyes were fixed on the ground.

"I am sorry Sakura, but I must go," he said, walking away.

Her mind played the scenes when Sasuke had left her. Sakura didn't want to loose him, not like she lost Sasuke. She reached out her hand to him.

"If you loved me then you would stay with me!" Sakura said.

Lee stopped. He turned to see tears in her eyes that still fell. He looked at the ground, and continued walking again.

"Do you hate me then?" Sakura asked.

Lee stopped. He really had to stop stopping. The more he stayed, the more pain he brought to her, and himself.

"I can never hate you Sakura. I will always love you, but I might hurt you again and that is the last thing I wish to do," Lee said, before walking again. "Good bye, Sakura-angel."

Sakura couldn't believe it. He was really going to leave her.

"Please Lee," Sakura said, taking a step forward.

Her leg was so weak, that when she moved her leg, she fell to the ground. She was on her stomach. She didn't have enough energy to sit up, so she lifted her head and looked at Lee. He hadn't noticed; he just kept walking away from her.

"Please Lee don't go," she whispered.

Lee didn't hear or rather, he ignored it. His heart was in enough pain already, he didn't want it to be in more pain. There was only so much pain a man's heart can take, yete, he felt like it was half empty. Why? He turned back and looked at her though.

'Sakura,' he thought.

'Lee,' she thought, her eyes slowly closing.

She looked to see a pair of sandals walk towards her.

'Lee, I want to say, I love you,' she thought before loosing consiousness.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Ok, done with this chapter. So, what will happen now? So, read my next chapter, and please review. 


	5. Crying

Disclaimer: Me: I own no one. I hope you guys like it. And please don't get angry at me if seems to be short.

Title: Lee's Hurt Sakura!  
Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 5: Crying -  
Sunlight shone into the hospital room. A light breeze blew in as well. Sakura was sleeping in the hospital bed. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. What happened last night? Was it real? Was it a dream? Last night, as she was knocked out, she swore she felt someone kiss her on her head and whisper something to her. Was it Lee? He was the last person she saw, and she was picked up into two strong arms. She felt her cheek and could feel a streak. It had been made when she was crying so much.

"Lee," Sakura said, her eyes widening.

She jumped out of bed, even though her legs hurt. She ran out of the hospital, again, and ran to the Hokage's Tower. She had to warn Tsunade that Lee left the village.  
"Ok, so no one as a clue why he left?" Tsunade asked the four boys in the room.

Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru nodded their heads. She sighed. Was he too running away to train with Orochimaru?

"Alright, I will send out a small team to find him. That team will consist of-" she was interrupted by her door being slammed open.

Everyone in the room looked at Sakura. She was breathing hard and looked as though she was going to pass out.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered.

"Lady Tsunade, please, let me go and find Lee," Sakura said, "on my own."

Naruto's and Kiba's eyes widened. Tsunade looked unfazed.

"And why should I allow you to do that?" Tsunade asked.

"Because," she began, taking a gulp. "Because I'm the reason he left."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"So, that's why he left," Tsunade said.

'Better than going to train with Orochimaru,' she thought.

"Explain why he left," Tsunade said, "and then I might let you go on this mission alone."

Sakura took in a breath.

"Ok. On our last mission, he sort of hurt me and put me into the hospital. He felt so bad, and thought that he killed me, so he stayed away from me, not wanting to hurt me again. But, he left, because he felt that if he stayed, he would hurt me again. I tried to stop him last night, but," she explained, looking down at her legs, "but my leg gave out before I could stop him. I guess he brought me to the hospital then left."

Tsunade sighed.

'That boy is going to get himself killed by his feelings,' Tsunade thought.

"Well, since you explained everything, I believe you'll be the perfect one to bring him back. So, this is your mission Sakura," Tsunade said to her student.

Sakura smiled and bowed.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," she said.

Naruto wanted to say something, but knew it would be pointless.

"You will leave early in the morning," Tsunade said. "Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, you four will be her escorts until you reach about 5 miles from the village. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," all five in the room said.

They bowed and left. Sakura walked down the streets alone. Her thoughts were all on Lee. She almost cried when she heard her name being called out. She turned.

"Lee?" she whispered.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata ran up to her.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be out of bed," Ino said.

"Or out of the hospital for that matter," Hinata said.

"Did you hear, Lee left," Tenten said.

"Tenten," Ino said, signalling for her to stop.

But she didn't.

"I can't believe it, why would he leave. Don't we matter to him. What about you, he said he would never leave you, yet he left!" Tenten continued.

Tears started to fall. Sakura fell to her knees and began to cry her eyes and heart out. Ino sent Tenten a glare. Tenten freaked out.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please stop crying! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Tenten said.

"Tenten! Quit freaking out, that's not helping," Ino said.

Hinata bent down and tried to stop Sakura from crying. It didn't work.

'I wish Lee was here, he always knew how to make her smile,' Tenten thought, remembering all the times Sakura would cry and Lee could make her smile.

"I know, I'll get Neji, he might be able to help," Tenten said.

She ran off before the others could stop her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ino said.

Hinata nodded.

'Naruto, please come and help,' Hinata thought.  
Neji was lazily sitting in a tree. He heard his name being called out and turned to his female teammate.

"Neji, please help us," Tenten said.

"Why? What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's Sakura," Tenten said.

Neji jumped off the tree and followed Tenten. It's not that he cared for the girl, it's just that if anythign happened, Lee would have his head. Normally, he wouldn't be so scared. But once, when he made fun of Sakura, Lee punched him through a tree. Yeah, when it came to Sakura, Lee was stronger than the angry fifth hokage. They came back to Sakura and Neji's left eyebrow twitched. Sakura was still crying.

"This is why you brought me here?" Neji asked.

The other girls nodded.

"This is pathetic," he said, hovering over Sakura, his shadow casting over her. "You want to bring Lee back, yet you can't keep your emotions in check?"

"Neji," Tenten said through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to talk with Lady Tsunade and talk her out of letting Sakura go on this mission alone," he said, about to leave.

Sakura stopped crying and stood up.

"No, please, don't," she said.

Neji gave a triumpet smile. His plan worked. He turned back to Sakura, not smiling at all.

"Are you sure you can do this mission and keep your emotions in check?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Fine," Neji said, still walking away.

"Neji, where ya going?" Tenten asked.

"Home, I'm going to bed," Neji repled.

Ino sweatdropped.

"Him and Shikamaru must hang out, they act the same," Ino said.

Everyone nodded and laughed. Sakura looked at the ground.

"You should be heading back to the hospital, you look very tired," Tenten said.

"Yeah, you have a big mission tomorrow," Ino agreed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Good bye," Sakura said, leaving for the hospital.

When she returned to the hospital, she went into her bed and fell asleep. Her dreams were all about Lee.

'Lee, I'll come and help you,' she thought in her dream. 'Please, be safe.'

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Ok, done with this chapter. So, what will happen now? Will Sakura find Lee? And if any of you know me, then you already know the answer. Anyway, read my next chapter, and please review. 


	6. Finding

Disclaimer: Me: I own no one. I hope you guys like it. And please don't get angry at me if seems to be short.

Title: Lee's Hurt Sakura!  
Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 6: Finding -  
It was 7:00 am. Konoha was silent and the sun was barly climbing over the mountains. Sakura was walking out of the hospital. Outside were her bodyguards, waiting for her to come out. They were suppose to leave 4 hours earlier, but the nurses wouldn't allow it. So, the five walked to the gates. Sakura had her medicine and some medical kit. Sakura's mind was on Lee, that she didn't even notice that the others had passed the gates and were know taking off. It took the four boys 2 minutes before they realized Sakura wasn't with them. They turned back to see Sakura still walking. She was in deep thought about Lee.

'Man, she must really miss him,' Naruto thought.

He went back to get Sakura. He jumped and stopped next to her.

"Sakura, Sakura," Naruto said.

Sakura was still thinking about Lee and didn't notice him.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

She jumped and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry Naruto," she said sadily.

"Sakura, come on. You have to keep your mind on the mission. Now come on, we need to go," Naruto said, taking off.

Sakura followed after him. They stopped at 5 miles. Neji turned to the sad girl.

"Okay Sakura now listen up. Once you find Lee, try to convince him to come back to Konoha, at all costs. Now be careful, we don't know if you will get attack by other ninjas, so keep your guard up and stay alert. Got it?" Neji asked.

Sakrua nodded.

"Okay, we have to leave," Neji said. "Oh, also."

Neji turned to the pink haired girl and gave her a scary look.

"Keep your emotions in check," he said before taking off.

The other boys took off, leaving Sakura all alone. She stood their for a minute before taking off again. She jumped from tree to tree. Her eyes traveled everywhere she went. She kept her eyes out for Lee. She was so distracted by her thoughts, that she didn't even notice that she had jumped on a weak branch. She landed on it, and it broke under her feet. She fell towards Earth. One name and one person ran through her mind, so it was the first thing she said. And she was also hoping he was listening.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as loud as she could.

She continued to fall at a fast rate. It looked as though she was going to hit Earth, when something caught her. She opened her left eye and was met with a bare muscluiar chest. She looked up at the face and saw two huge eyebrows. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Lee!" she said happily, throwing her arms around his neck.

She nuzzled her face into his bare chest, blushing lightly. Lee didn't look down at her. He stopped at a lake and sat her down. She looked up at him, but his eyes were focused on the lake. Sakura stared up at him sadily. Did he hate her? Why wouldn't he look at her? She stared at the lake and her eyes sadened. Using the lake's reflection, she looked at his eyes, and saw sadness.

"Lee ... thank you," she said slowly. "You know, for saving me."

"Why did you come?" he asked.

His voice wan't harsh. He was being blunt. Sakura stared at him. She then looked back at the lake.

"I ... I came to bring you back to Konoha," she said, her voice still soft.

"Sakura, I cannot go back," he said, calmly and softly.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, her voice rising a bit, but sadness was hinted.

"Because Sakura, I am afraid that I might hurt you or my friends," Lee said.

He clenched his fists tightly. Sakura backed up a bit and stared at him. He looked as though he would brake down and fall on his knees, and he did. The pressure was too much. He fell to his knees and held his head. He didn't cry though. He had to be strong.

"I do not wish for any of my friends to get hurt, espically you Sakura," Lee said.

Sakura was surprised at his actions. She felt bad for the poor boy, considering it was sort of her fault. She moved closer to him and hugged him. She laied her head on his shoulder and she whispered comforting words into his ear. After a few minutes of her trying to comfort him, she moved her head close to his head. She looked in his eyes, even though they were closed. Her eyes then met his lips. She was so close to them, she could have stolen a kiss, but she didn't, and she didn't know why.

Lee's eyes were shut closed. He wanted to reopen them and see that Sakura was gone. He didn't want to hurt her, not again, but. But he wanted to be touched by her. He didn't try to shove her off. He didn't block out the words she was saying to him. He wanted her to be with him, but he didn't. He hated his heart and his mind. Why were they making him feel so much pain? Why couldn't he make up his mind? Did he want Sakura to be near him or not?

Night soon came and Sakura had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Lee opened his eyes and stared at her. Even though, his mind said he didn't want her here, his heart wanted her. His heart wanted her near him, so he could protect her. Lee continued to stare at his cherry blossom. He stood up with Sakura protectivly in his arms. He walked over to the nearest tree and laied down with Sakura still in his arms. He fell asleep, with his head close to her head.

'Sakura, I do not want to hurt you, but I want you near me,' he thought.

His eyes, though closed, clenched harder. He drew her body nearer to his.

'Sakura, I want you to stay with me,' he thought, before drifting to sleep.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Ok, done with this chapter. So, what will happen now? Sakura's found Lee, but what will happen? Read my next chapter, and please review. 


	7. Hurting

Disclaimer: Me: I own no one. I hope you guys like it. And please don't get angry at me if seems to be short.

Title: Lee's Hurt Sakura!  
Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 7: Hurting -  
Sakura was woken up by the sun. She sat up and stared at it. She turned and saw Lee's back towards her; he was still asleep. Sakura smiled and laied back down on the grass. She moved closer to Lee's body and laied her head on Lee's back. And that made Lee's eyes shot open. He sat up and yelled out in pain. Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the yelling Lee. Her eyes widened when she saw a huge gash on Lee's back. It went down his whole back. How come she didn't notice it before?

"Lee, are you alright?" she asked, concern hinted.

"Ye ... yes," he said.

Sakura quickly opened her backpack and took out some Hydrogen Peroxide and a little cotton ball. She dabbed some Peroxide on the cotton ball.

"Lee, I have to put some Peroxide on your back," Sakura said, getting a nod from Lee. "Now, this may sting a little."

She placced the cotton on the big gash and began to rub it. Lee felt the sting, and it hurt, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed the Earth below him. Once Sakura was done applying the Peroxide, she took out a roll of white bandage.

"Lee, I need you to lift your arms up. I need to bandage your scar," she said.

He nodded and lifted his arms. Sakura shakily wrapped up the gash. When she was finshed, she placed the bandage in the backpack. She looked at Lee who was staring at the ground. Sakura's eyes saddened. She looked at the ground. Silence over came the two. Sakura looked back at Lee and could see scars on his hands. She moved closer to him.

"Lee, how did you get those scars?" Sakura asked.

Lee quickly looked at her, then at his hands sadily.

"I got these from an ambush," Lee explained.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Was Sasuke in it?" Sakura asked.

Lee didn't look at her, but nodded. Sakura's eyes saddened.

"That jerk!" she said angrily.

Lee looked at her with a shocked look.

"How dare he hurt you like that!" Sakura said, angrily again.

She almost forgot he was there. His eyes starred at her with more shock, but remembered what she told Tenten. He looked at the ground, shadows covering his eyes. Sakura looked at him. Lee looked up and saw how close Sakura was.

"Here, I'll heal your wounds," Sakura said, her hands glowing green.

She touched his body and his wounds began to heal. After a while Sakura collapsed and fell into Lee's arms. Lee's body reactted and hugged her. Both blushed, but did nothing. Lee didn't push her away, and Sakura didn't move away.

"Sa ... Sakura, are you ... tired?" Lee asked.

"Just a little. I guess I didn't have enough energy," she said.

After a while, Lee helped Sakura sit up again. He then closed his eyes and sighed annoyingly.

"Sakura, you should not have waisted your chakra on me," he scowlded.

She was a little taken back and looked away from him. A tear slowly rolled dow her cheek.

"I'm ... sorry," she said weakly/sadily.

Lee lightened up a bit and wiped the tear away. His touch was warm.

"Sakura, please, do not cry," he said, concern hinted.

She smiled a little. Lee suddenly stood up.

"Sakura, if you wish you may relax in the lake," he said.

"Do you want to join me?" Sakura asked, a little hopeful.

Lee had a light blush that Sakura didn't see.

"No, I will get some wood," Lee said, taking off.

Sakura frowned a little. She looked through her bag and found a towel. She walked over to the side of the lake and took her clothes off. She placed her clothes and her towel on the rock near her. She got in the lake, and was surprised to see that it was warm. She turned around and tried to see if Lee was there peeping, but couldn't see or sense him. She frowned and then closed her eyes and relaxed. She was thinking about how to get Lee to return to Konoha with her.

Little did she know, but someone was behind a tree watching her. He slowly moved towards her. He had an evil grin on his face. He slowly neared. Sakura suddenly felt someone grab her shoulder and pull her out of the water. She looked to see a man in a mask. Sakura screamed as loud as she could. The man placed a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet and I will go easy," he whispered evilly in her ear.

Her eyes widened in fright and struggled to get away from him. If she didn't she would be in trouble.

"Let. Her. Go!" a voice said from behind the masked man.

He turned to see Lee. He was glaring at the man. The man didn't let go off Sakura.

"And what will you do about it?" he asked.

He moved his head closer to Sakura's. He was going to try and kiss her on the lips, but he was suddenly thrown away. Lee had grabbed him by his collar and thrown him. Sakura quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She looked up and met Lee's back. He had an angry look on his face. He had a kunai in his hand. The man got up and glared at him.

"So, who are you, her boyfriend?" he asked angrily.

Lee and Sakura blushed, but Lee's was noticeable. Shadows then covered his eyes. How should he answer. He wasn't her boyfriend. Was he her friend at all? Lee then shook his head. He then looked up at the intrudor who tried to hurt Sakura.

"No, I am just her protector," Lee said.

Sakura felt her heart fall. Was that all he was to her? That's right, she never did tell him she loved him. The man laughed.

"So, this girls means nothing to you?" the man asked.

Sakura stared at Lee, afraid of his answer. Lee looked up at the man.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked cleverly.

"So then, she means nothing to you?" the man asked.

Shadows covered Lee's eyes again.

"She ... she is the world to me," he said, nearly forgetting Sakura was behind him. "And I will not let you hurt her!"

He ran at the man and kicked him in the head. The man blocked. Lee did a quick kick and got the man in the stomach. The man hit the tree behind him. Lee then kicked the guy in the air. The man was quick though. Before Lee could continue kicking him in the air, the man kicked Lee down to Earth.

"LEE!" Sakura yelled.

Before the man could throw kunais at Lee, Sakura through a kunai at the man, pinning him to a tree. She then ran over to Lee. She kneeled beside him as Lee slowly got up. The man ripped out the kunai and landed near Lee and Sakura. Sakura got up and stood in between Lee and the man. She outstretched her arms, protecting Lee from the man.

(AN: She is wearing the towel around her whole body still)

"Sakura, move!" Lee said.

Sakura didn't listen. She continued to glare at the man.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Lee asked as he slowly came to his feet.

"Protecting you, just like you do for me," she said.

Lee's eyes widened. The man started to chuckle.

"Oh? And why would you do that?" the man asked, getting closer to her.

Sakura didn't show fear.

"Because, I care about him," she said, turning to look at Lee, "more than a friend."

Lee's eyes widened a bit, but again, remembered the conversation with Tenten Sakura had.

"Sakura," he whispered.

The man chuckled some more. Lee then quickly kicked the man, sending him back a couple feet. The man saw that he couldn't defeat Lee so he ran away. He hid behind a tree and poofed. In his place was Naruto. Naruto had disguised himself and decided to help Sakura reveal her feelings to Lee.

''Well, I better get beck to Konoha before Tsunade kills me,' Naruto thought.

He took off.

'Good luck Sakura,' he thought.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Ok, done with this chapter. Will Sakura reveal her secret? Read my next chapter, and please review. 


	8. Confessing

Disclaimer: Me: I own no one. I hope you guys like it. And please don't get angry at me if seems to be short.

Title: Lee's Hurt Sakura!  
Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 8: Confessing -  
Sakura and Lee watched the man take off. Sakura smiled that the man was gone. She looked at Lee but saw that his back was towards her. Her eyes saddened, afraid he might yell or scowled her about being careless. That was the opposite of what he really said.

"Sakura, you might want to put on your clothes," he said, a like blush on his face.

Sakura blushed and remembered she was only waring a towel. She blushed again then ran to the rock and placed her clothes on quickly. She had her back to him but was still blushing uncontrollably. Silence over came the two as Sakura remembered about what she had said earlier. Lee remembered it too.

"Sakura?" he asked suddenly.

Both backs were towards each other. They were either scared or embarrased to look at each other.

"Yes Lee?" she asked.

"Did you ... did you mean what you said earlier?" Lee asked.

Sakura blushed somemore.

"Um ... well. I like you as a best friend," she said, trying to cover up what she said earlier.

"No," he said, now turning to her. "I mean when you talked to Tenten before I left."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She turned and faced Lee. His eyes showed sadness and hope.

"Lee, did ... did you come to see me?" she asked.

"I followed Tenten, I wanted to make sure you were alright. Then, I heard you talking to Tenten, about how you ..." he trailed off.

Sakura knew the rest of it and blushed.

"So ... did you mean it?" he asked.

He suddenly felt weight around his waist. He looked down to see Sakura holding him tightly. She looked to be blushing and was crying a little. Lee wipped her tears away. Sakura looked up at him and stared him in the eye. They both were blushing.

"Sakura, please answer me. Did you mean it?" Lee asked softly this time.

"Ye ... yes Lee. I did mean it," she said.

Her head was buried in her chest, crying somemore. Lee didn't understand why she was crying. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. He didn't want to see her cry, not over him.

"Sakura, please stop crying. I am not worth crying over," he said.

Sakura's sad mood quickly turned to anger. She sort of glared at him.

"And that's what I hate about you Lee. You're always putting yourself down, yet you hold me with such respect that I don't deserve," Sakura said, tears meeting her eyes again.

"Sakura, do not ever think that again," he said.

She looked back up at him again. Her eyes softened, yet saddened.

"Lee, let me ask you a question now," Sakura said, getting closer to him.

Lee nodded, not noticing how close she was to him.

"Do you still love me?" she asked, her face closer to his.

He blushed a light red. He closed his eyes and smiled though.

"Yes Sakura. I have told you time and time again that I will always love you, and that I can never hate you," he said.

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"So Lee, if I do this, will you be mad at me?" she asked.

"Sakura, I can never get mad at you," Lee said.

Sakura suddenly kissed him on the lips. He was shocked, but kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing harder on his lips. Lee did the same, only he pulled Sakura's waist closer to him and kissed harder. After a while they released. Sakura closed her eyes and laied her head on his chest and Lee closed his eyes and laied his chin on her soft pink hair.

"Lee," she said still lying her head on his chest, "don't ever think that I'll hate you if you hurt me."

Lee's eyes snapped open. He looked down at her and he stared in her eyes.

"Because, I know you would never do it on purpose," she said, starring into his eyes.

"Sakura," he whispered, letting go of her.

Sakura saddened when he took his arms off her.

"Sakura, how can you still love me after I hurt you?" he asked, his eyes closed.

Sakura closed her eyes and brought her hands to her chest.

"The same way you loved me all those times I hurt you," she answered, remembering how hurtful she was towards him. "I'm sorry."

She suddenly felt two strong arms around her waist. She opened her eyes to see Lee. He was smiling at her.

"It is alright Sakura," he said, then kissing her on the lips.

She kissed back, happy that Lee forgived her and still loves her. She threw her arms around his head. They kissed longer before they released for air. There foreheads touched each other. Sakura stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Lee, we should head back to the village," she said.

Lee shook his head, scaring Sakura a little.

"I cannot go back," he said. "Not without defeating someone."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. Who and why did he want to defeat someone?

"Lee, who do you want to defeat?" Sakura asked.

Lee turned away from her and shadows covered his eyes as he looked at the ground before him.

"Sasuke," he said. "I have to defeat him."

Lee suddenly felt someone hold his right arm. He looked to see Sakura starring at the tree before her.

"Then I'll help," she said, looking at him. "He is the reason for the gash and I will make him pay."

Her voice was firm. It also threatened Lee to not stop her. He lowered his eyes a little, afraid for her safety, but nodded. He knew she had gotten stronger, so he wasn't that afraid. Plus, she would kill him if he tried to stop her.

"Plus," she said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You will need a medic nin to heal you."

Lee nodded. A gust of wind blew past the two. Sakura shivered a bit. Lee wrapped his left arm around her and brought her closer to him. She smiled and laied her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, a kunai flew past Sakura head, ruining their moment. They turned quickly to see who had thrown the kunai and their eyes widened.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Ok, done with this chapter. Sorry if it seemed bad. But, I'm almost done with the story. So, what will happen now? Who threw the kunai? Read my next chapter, and please review. 


	9. Fighting

Disclaimer: Me: I own no one. I hope you guys like it. And please don't get angry at me if seems to be short or rushed.

Title: Lee's Hurt Sakura!  
Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 9: Fighting -  
Sakura and Lee turned to see who had thrown the kunai. Their eyes widened. They turned around completely and stared at the man who threw it. Lee glared at the lone person. Sakura stared in fear, then glared at him.

"Sasuke," Sakura said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke held a kunai loosly in his right hand. He was smirking evilly.

"Oh, did I ruin your moment?" he teased like a little kid.

Sakura and Lee continued to glare at Sasuke. Sakura was ready to strike him with a kunai, when Lee grabbed her arm. He didn't put any force in it She looked at him, but he didn't look at her. She stared at him, worriedly.

"Sakura, stay back. I will fight him," Lee said.

"Lee but-" she was interrupted by Lee.

"If I become unconsious, then you may fight him, understand?" Lee asked.

Sakura stared at him for a while but nodded in the end. She backed up a few feet.

'Be careful Lee,' she thought.

Lee continued to glare at Sasuke, who was smirking evilly.

"How cute," he said.

"How would you know, you are always so dark," Lee said, running to kick him.

Sasuke merely closed his eyes. He jumped out of the way before Lee could hit him, then stabbed Lee in the back with the kunai that was in his hand. Lee coughed up some blood, but did a quick kick into Sasuke's left side ribs. Sasuke flew back and hit a tree. Sakura smiled. Sasuke slowly got up and held his ribs. Lee was smiling in a fighting stance. Sasuke glared at him.

"What is the matter Uchiha, worried that you cannot defeat a loser like me?" Lee asked.

Sasuke smirked then poofed. Lee's eyes widened. It was a clone! Lee looked around for the real Sasuke.

"Lee!" Sakura yelled.

Lee quickly turned to her and saw that Sasuke had a kunai at Sakura's throat. Lee glared at Sasuke.

"Get. Away. From. Her. Uchiha," Lee said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke smirked. He was going to enjoy making Lee suffer. Sasuke grabbed some strand of hair and smelt it. Sasuke then decided to torcher Lee more by licking Sakura's cheek. Sakura felt sick but was afraid to do anything. Lee was glaring at Sasuke as hard as he could. Sakura closed her eyes, then elbowed Sasuke, making him let go of her. She then got up and ran behind Lee holding onto one of his arms. Sasuke got up and saw that she left a small red mark on his knee.

"Well, you certainly have become stronger," Sasuke said, as though he never knew she was.

"Sakura had aslways been strong," Lee said firmly, "you have just never noticed."

Lee then ran at Sasuke and punched him in the gut. Sasuke flew back and held his gut. When did Lee become so strong? Lee ran and kicked him across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Lee then did a thrust kick into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke held his gut again. Sasuke stared in Lee's eyes, with his Sharringon activated. Lee froze.

"Lee?" Sakura asked.

Lee didn't answer. He was trapped.

-Lee's Mind  
It was black, red, and white. Lee was standing alone. Ahead of him was Sakura. She was smiling at him.

"Sakura," he replied happily, running towards her.

Suddenly, she fell. A large puddle of blood was under her body. She was dead. Lee's eyes widened.

"Sakura," he said weakly.

He began to tear up. He fell to his knees and held his head.

"SAKURA!" he yelled as loud as he could.  
-Reality-

Lee had screamed out Sakura's name in pain. He fell to his knees holding his head in pain. Sasuke towered over him. He was smirking.

"Weakling," he said.

Sakura's eyes teared up.

"Lee," she whispered. "LEEE!"

She got up and kicked Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke flew back and hit the tree behind him. She then ran and pinned him to the tree with her kunai in his stomach. Sasuke coughed up some blood. Sakura then ran back to check on Lee. He was still in a lot of pain.

"Lee! Oh please Lee, answer me," she said. "Lee! LEE!"

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke smirking. He ran and looked as though he was going to try and hurt Lee. Sakura stood up and out stretched her arms, protecting Lee from Sasuke. Sakura's eyes narrowed and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her. He drew his fist back, ready to punch Sakura. His fist was mere inches from her face when a hand caught Sasuke's wrist. Lee was holding Sasuke's wrist. He held with so much force, he nearly broke it. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You shouldn't be up," Sasuke said in disbelief.

"You cannot stop me from protecting her. Plus," Lee said, looking at Sasuke in the eyes angrily, "I must make you pay for making me hurt Sakura."

Lee then did a quick kick to Sasuke's body. Sasuke recovered and put a kunai through Lee's stomach. Lee coughed up blood. Sasuke then kicked him in the stomach forcing him back. Sakura turned and stared at Lee who was slowly getting up. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was walking over to Lee.

'If I do not stop this fight soon, then I will surely loose,' Lee thought.

Energy began to flow around him. He was opening the gates. Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened.

"No, Lee," she whispered.

"Gate 7: Gate of Shock, open!" Lee yelled.

"Lee!" Sakura yelled.

Lee ran at Sasuke and kicked him into the air. He continued kicking him. With his bandages he wrapped Sasuke then began to spin. They came down towards Earth. Lee jumped before they hit the Earth. He rolled away from the huge crater and stopped near Sakura.

"Lee!" she yelled, running towards him.

She stopped and kneeled beside him. He slowly got up and looked at Sasuke. He didn't get up.

"Is he?" Sakura asked.

Lee nodded. Lee got up and walked over to Sasuke, making sure he was dead. Sakura got up and walked next to him. Sure she would miss Sasuke, but he tried to kill her using Lee, and he then tried to kill her again. She locked arms with him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad your safe," Sakura said, closig her eyes.

Lee suddenly fell to his knees. He was in a lot of pain. Sakura stared at him with concerned eyes than kneeled down beside him. She healed him. Than, when she was done healing him, she hugged him. Lee smiled and hugged her back.

"Now, we can go home," Lee said.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She helped him up onto his feet and they stared at Sasuke's dead body.

"What should we do about the body?" Sakura asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Leave it. Someone will find it," Lee said.

Sakura locked arms with him again and they began to walk off. Sakura laied her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was glad he would be returning.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Yep, I still get to bug you for one more chapter. Sorry if it seemed bad. So, what will happen now? Please review. 


	10. Returning

Disclaimer: Me: I own no one. I hope you guys like it. And please don't get angry at me if seems to be short or rushed. Plus, this is the last chapter, enjoy.

Title: Lee's Hurt Sakura!  
Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 10: Returing -  
Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru were waiting at the gates for Lee and Sakura to return. Ino had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. She was very annoyed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Ino. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Calm down. They'll come when they come," he said.

"But what if something bad happened to them? What if Sakura didn't find Lee?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry about that," Naruto said, making everyone look at him.

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

"Because, I uh ... sort of found them," he said.

Ino cracked her knuckles. She towered over him, making him cower.

"And you decided not to bring them back?" Ino asked angrily.

"Well, Sakura and Lee needed some time alone," he answered, "together."

"Yeah, and since she's with Lee, she'll be fine," Tenten said.

"Somebody's coming," Hinata said, catching everyone's attention.

Everyone looked to see two figures coming their way. Everyone took a closer look at the figures.

"Who's coming?" Choji asked.

"I ... it looks like," Hinata began. "Yes, yes it ... it is. It's them."

"You mean, Lee and Sakura?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded. Tenten grinned.

"Told ya you didn't need to worry," Tenten said.

Sakura still had her head on his shoulder and they still locked arms. Sadily, before they could reach the gate, Lee fell to the ground.

"Oh no, Lee," Sakura said, kneeling down beside him.

"What's wrong with them?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, but we should find out," Naruto said, running to Lee and Sakura.

The others followed him. They stopped about a few feet from the the two. Sakura was staring at his back, which was now bloody. How come she didn't notice it before? Small tears appeared in her eyes. She should have noticed earlier.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, his voice a little shakly.

She looked up at him and he could see the tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"I'll explain on the way to the hospital," Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and put Lee on his back. Then, the young ninjas took off to the hospital. Sakura forgot to tell them what happened, but everyone forgot. They ran to the front desk, making the lady at the desk freak. She then sent a glare at the group, well, mostly Naruto who was breathing a little hard.

"Young man, I have told you a hundred times to not run through a hospital. You could have hurt someone," the nurse scowlded.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Did she not see Lee? He stopped her before she went on.

"Listen, can you help my friend or not?" Naruto asked madly.

The nurse saw Lee and her eyes widened.

"I'll get a doctor," she said.

"No need for that Suzy, I'll take care of him," Tsunade said.

Naruto and the other ninjas followed Tsunade into an open room. Naruto placed Lee on the bed on his stomach. Tsunade looked at the bloody bandages. She slowly took them off and stared at his open gash. It still bleeded. She made her hands glow green then placed them on his open gash. He screamed out in pain. Sakura grabbed his hand, hoping to help him. It did help, a little. When the gash fully closed, Tsunade took her hands off his back and turned to Sakura, who had her eyes on Lee.

"Sakura, I'm trusting you to bandage him up," Tsunade said, ready to leave.

She stopped at the door and looked back at Sakura.

"Oh, and don't stay to long," Tsunade said, leaving.

Sakura blushed but grabbed a roll of bandages. She started bandaging his body up.

"So Sakura, how did Lee get that gash?" Ino asked.

Sakura winced.

"He got it from Sasuke," Sakura replied.

"Why did you guys take so long to get her?" Shikamaru asked.

"We had to fight Sasuke," Sakura replied. "That creep tried to kill me and Lee, but Lee killed him before he got the chance."

Everyone's eyes were wide. Sakura finished bandaging Lee and turned him on his back, then held his hand again. Nobody knew how long he must have been asleep, but Sakura guessed for only a couple minutes. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at a smiling Sakura.

"Sa ... Sakura. Where ... where are we?" he asked, seeing his friends.

"We're at Konoha's hospital. We brought you here after you collapsed," Sakura said, helping him sit up.

She then hugged him. He hugged her back with a smile. He stroked her hair as she began to cry. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They walked out of his room, leaving Lee and Sakura. Sakura continued to lightly cry as Lee comforted her.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I was afraid I had lost you," she said.

"I do not die so easily," he said.

Sakura stopped crying and looked up at him. She smiled when he saw him smiling. Lee leaned down and kissed her on her lips. She kissed back in happiness. Outside the door, Ino and Tenten were looking in. They had opened the door a little to see them. They were smiling.

"Ino," a voice said.

"Tenten," another voice said.

Both girls jumped to see Shikamaru and Neji. They had eyebrows raised. The two girls glared at the two boys.

"Don't scare us like that!" Ino said.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Now, come on, leave them alone," Neji said, walking away.

Ino and Tenten sighed and followed them. Inside, Sakura was laying on Lee's stomach. Yeah, as they were kissing, Sakura got on top of him. She was smiling with her eyes closed. Lee was smiling too as he stroked her hair.

"I'm glad you're alright Lee," she said.

Lee smiled.

"I love you Sakura flower," Lee said.

"I love you too Lee," she said.

She started to giggle a little. Lee stared at the girl on his chest.

"What is so funny Sakura?" Lee asked with a questioning look.

"Tsunade's going to have my head when she sees me here with you like this," Sakura said, looking at Lee.

Lee giggled a little too. He then leaned in a kissed her.

"You won't leave, right?" Sakura asked.

"Never," he said, as Sakura kissed him.  
-  
Me: Ok, another story down. I am so happy! Yeah! Please review and tell me how you like it. Until then, see ya! 


End file.
